With love, vodka and sunflowers
by Toon-Girl-Abby
Summary: You've to read this,read this,read this... Jokes aside, Russia,the little-known Ecuador and me will read and answer all the questions you want to make. Cameos from Russia...mmm...friends will appear if this becomes popular.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is affectionate parody (or homage) to the letter fanfics by Atama ga Kuru Teru. (or Yuki) Poor girl, her computer broke and I can't read about my favorite Italians. I'm bored so that's why I'm writing this. If Yuki is reading this, hello. This one is for you, lol!)**

With love, vodka and sunflowers

TGA: Sooo… Ecuador and I are awaiting the arrival of a special package!

Ecuador: It's being awhile. Wait, it came!

? : (Inside the package) Mmmph!

Ecuador: I can't wait to open to it. Hey, it has a lettew on it.

"Helloooooo,

It's me, Yuki. So sad to not being able to update. :(

But my wish became true. I'm going in a cruise to Alaska with Prussia. ^v^ Imagine the things the awesome us can do together. (But mein leibe is the awesomest!)

However, two people came… China was there, trying to get his revenge for the embarrassing moments of 'Aiyah, letters to China'. The other… Who else you can find in the Bering Strait? At first I didn't know why China was with a panda if he was planning his revenge… I was in shock when I found out who the other person was… Prussia, Canada, and America came in my rescue. Then I remembered you wanted to make a letter fanfic with him, so luck good dude.

OFF TO LURVE PRUSSIA NAOZ"

Ecuador: That means that the one who is here is…

?: (Inside the package) Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph!

TGA: LET'S OPEN IT!

(Some minutes later)

TGA: It's him, it's him, it's him!

Ecuador: You're like the fusion between a Fangirl and a Mary-sue.

TGA: (blowing a raspberry) I don't care!

Russia: What I am doing? I was with Китай just a second when he was getting his revenge on that rabid Fangirl and later I am in package. Korukoru.

TGA: Si claro, but then Yuki sent you to answer letter with another rabid Fangirl and her OC.

Ecuador: We're going to have loads and loads of fun.

Russia: Do I have an option on this?

TGA: No, lol.

Ecuador: No.

TGA: But don't worry comrade Russia.

Ecuador: We're planning on having cameos that range from China…

('无!' can be heard from the outside.) (No! in Chinese if you're lazy.)

TGA: The Baltic Trio..

('Kodėl?', 'Miks?' and 'Kāpēc?' can be heard.) (Search it.)

Ecuador: *whispers so Russia can't hear* Belarus and Ukraine…

('Давай пажэнімся, жанаты, жанаты ...' can be heard.) (Byelorussian, but by now you may have guessed what it means)

('Шановні Росії' can be heard'') (I love Ukraine so I'll tell you it means Dear Russia in Ukrainian)

TGA: And maybe Poland and Finland. But only during Christmas.

('Moi, moi' can be heard'.) ('No, like, in any life' can be heard.) (I had enough of researching languages, readers)

Russia: That's better, da. I will wait your letters, da. Maybe now I will have more friends.

Ecuador: That's the spiwit, Wusia-san! So send the letters, AHORA!

TGA: Light yaoi will probably be here, but that's unavoidable. I WON'T ACCEPT ANY LETTER GO FOR SOMETHING AFTER THAT! I hate yaois. I love Hetalia for its randomness and history value.

Ecuador: You'we an idiot!

TGA: You can send letters to either Russia, the cutie bear, or to Ecuador, the tsundere imaginary country.

Russia: Da, comrades. Send them now or else… Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol…

Ecuador: I'm not a tsundere! Just misunderstood. I'm not imaginary either, American readers. The imaginary ones are the micronations, heck. I exist a long time before Spain and Chibitalia discovered. I'm just more invisible than Canada, that's all.

Russia: Calm down, comrade Ecuador. The reviewers will show you that they know you exist.

TGA: I'll first see Japan looking hentai long before that happen. To sum up, send letters.

I'm leaving the place… at least now.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Wow. I had to contact people to have letters! 8( I hope more people send me letters soon. *Sighs* The name of this fic was inspired by the ending phrase by Antonia Ivanevna Braginski, but she doesn't have an account I couldn't ask her permission for the name. Whatever. I spent three days making this thing. I blame my sister. Also, I don't know how to put those lines so at the end of each answer, so some country (normally someone here, but it can be some country who's writing) will shout out 'Hetalia'. Always someone different, to be dynamic)**

**(Hi, hi, hi! Figure this image. A German Sparkle Party hosted by Argentina. Don't ask why this is possible. (I'm kidding, you can) I and Ecuador are dancing. Russia is sticked in a chair by glue. And China's in video conference with us.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and my OC.**

TGA: Hola a todos! We're going to have tons of fun here.

Russia: Черт возьми. Why? I can't understand why I can't dance with you comrades. KolKolKolKolKol…

TGA: We needed someone who could write this. First you wanted to answer letters and us go to the party and later vice versa. So we decided to stick you there so you could be in the party while writing the responses.

Ecuador: You'we so evil with Don Wusia.

TGA: I know. EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING!

Ecuador: Nobody pays me attention. Stop being so wandom!

TGA: (blowing a raspberry) I DON'T WANT! (shuffling)

China: (in the VC): I cannot understand the youth of these days-aru.

Russia: Yao-Yao, you have to be like me and 'seguirles la corriente'.

China: Since when you know Spanish-aru?

Russia: They taught me, da.

Ecuador: YOU IDIOT!

TGA: Now I'll teach you!

(A battle starts)

China: Should we stop 'em-aru?

Russia: I prefer to look at it, da.

China: (facepalm) May I read the first letter-aru?

Russia: Whatever you want to do, Yao-Yao.

China: Well, then, show me the letter-aru. Near the monitor… 呀, that's right-aru. This is from Moonlightpheonix-xX :

"**Dear Russia,**

**EEEEEH! RUSSIA! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE YET SCARY(In a good way. I like crazy, scary people. So, please don't be offended, Dear Russia.)**

**Ehehe... Sorry for that... XD**

**Russia, I just wanted to say that your awesome. :)**

**Your faithful follower and fan, Pheonix.****"**

Russia: I HAVE A FAN! Will you become one with Mother Russia, da? (reads the rest of the letter) I-Is t-that true? I don't think I'm scary, comrade Moony. Nyet-Nyet.

Ecuador: (punching me) He told you to not be offended.

China: I won't make a commentary on that-aru. *whispers* He is scary-aru. And there's no good way since it's Ivan we're talking about-aru.

TGA: (recovering from the punch) But you said that, so you DID comment.

China: (head desks)

Russia: What are you doing Yao-Yao! Don't hit yourself.

TGA: (evilly smirks)

Russia: KolKolKolKolKol…

Russia: Hetalia!

TGA: At least Ecuador stopped hitting.

Ecuador: You'we just lucky I didn't use my method of tzanzas.

Russia: What is a tzanza, comrade Toony?

TGA: *shudders* I love that you can be so naïve at times. At least now. Believe me cutie bear, you don't want to know.

China: Someone is crueler than Ivan-aru? O_O I think I'll be logging off now-aru.

Russia: Nyet, don't do it Yao-Yao. Korukoru. (creepy aura appears)

Ecuador: (dancing and not paying attention)

TGA: I'm surrounded by idiots. I'll read the next letter. This from Atama Ga Kuru Teru. Hi Yuki, mi amiga:

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ME, YUKI, CURRENTLY CHILLING IN MY HOT TUB IN ALASKA AND SIPPING VIRGIN PINA COLADAS WHILE STARING AT THE MUCHO MUCHO SEXAI GILBERT ACROSS FROM ME! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW SEXAI SEXAI HE IIIIIIIIIIIIS!**

**...Hm...maybe this isn't virgin...oh well! *takes another big sip* MMM~**

**Oh, yeah, back to the letter...**

**HAI RUSSIA. Whut up, mein freund? I'll send China your way if you want. He's ruining my vacation with Prussia. -_-"…** "

China: (still in the VC) W-What-aru? O_o

Ecuador: China let Toony finish weading the lettah.

Russia: Da, Yao-Yao.

TGA: Thanks. Continuing:

"…**I'M SORRY FOR SCARRING YOU, YAO, BUT IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN AT SOME POINT.**

**asdfghjkl; Did you know that I'mma lumberjack? CANADA TAUGHT MEHZ! **

**I'm gonna go now because I just spilled my drink into the hot tub and now the bubbles smell like coconut...it's kinda intoxicating, really.**

**PRUSSIA SAYS YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. :D** "

Russia: Hi, comrade Yuki. DA, DA, DA! SEND HIM HERE.

Ecuador: (while dancing) Ooooh, Yaoi. RoChu.

TGA: I'm starting to hate you, Yuki.

China: NOOOOO! ARU! I WON'T LEAVE THIS CRUISER! ARU! NOT THAT I WANT TO BE HERE! ARU! GERMANY TOLD ME TO ME TAKE CARE OF YOU! ARU! HE DOESN'T TRUST YOU! ARU! -_-+

TGA: (while dancing) Isn't it weird that China never stops saying his 'aru' even when he's angry? That reminds me an episode when he was shouting to Iggy that I saw in Youtube.

Ecuador: (while dancing) So you'we a lumbahjack, huh? Does it pay well? (sipping chicha) Ahhh! Hi, Matty!

Russia: Hey, you're in Alaska, da? Can you say hi to my дочь Alaska?

TGA: (facepalm)

Russia: What? Comrade Toony?

TGA: You'll later know.

Russia: Who's the a**hole Prussia's talking about?

Ecuador: (slightly drunk) (scratch that, TOTALLY drunk) Hic! I-I think he-he's talking 'bout you, do-Don Wusia. Hic!

Russia: Oh, really? Comrade Yuki, you can tell Gilbert to go to …

TGA: (putting a hand in his mouth to shut him up) …To China.

Ecuador: Si-si, to China! Hic!

China: Why are you sending him to me-aru? I don't want him-aru!

TGA: Sorry, Yao. I forgot you were here.

Ecuador: A-at home, when we don't want to say the 'h-wowd' we just say 'you can send that pewson to China' H-hic! Hic!

China: The implications of that replacement… TTATT (head desks)

Russia: Yao-Yao! Stop hurting yourself!

Me & OC: (laughs histerically)

Russia: KolKolkolKolKol…

Prussia: Hetalia!

TGA: (while dancing) DALE 'PA ATRÁS! I loved this party!

Russia: I wish I could have danced. (creepy aura) Korukoru.

Ecuador: Don't wowy, Don Wusia. Hic! That pawty was wathah bowing. Hic!

(Sounds of a certain female on a certain 'awesome' male-country that comes from the laptop)

TGA: What's all that noise, Chu-Chu? What's going on there?

China: Believe me-aru. You don't want to know it-aru.

TGA: O_O

Ecuador: Ma-may I wead the next lettah, Don Wusia? Hic!

Russia: Da, do it.

Ecuador: From MeiMeiaru8:

" **ni hao!**

**finally i get to send some letters aru. Japan took my computer because he wanted to update it casunt to come alive and attacking us aru. one thing never give south korea a sword.**

**russia r u ok? i am happy that ur not stalking me anymore *does little dance* but still even psyco nations need some care? thats why im sending soem vodka and sunflowers for u aru. (and something that i found out can keep away belarus)**

**from meimei**

**ps this is me the author**

**to toon: hey came i comeplz? i want to stay over there for awhile and i might bring someone with me *cough* certian asian nation* cough***

**psss. russia stay away from windows belarus is holding somthing in her hands as she walks past my house with a ladder . O.e**

**is that a taser and rope?**

**xie xie"**

Russia: извините about that, comrade MeiMei. I thought you were Yao. But I'm not psycho. I just wanna to all become one with me!

Ecuador: She's a giwl! Hic!

TGA: That's why he confused her.

China: (head desks)

TGA: China, I recommend you to stop doing that, you know. I could give you a concussion, you know. And I am not paying the doctor's bill, you know. *whispers* And if you go to the hospital, my life will end. You know what I'm meaning with this, readers.

Ecuador: Hic! B-be careful with Kiku stuff. Hic! Some of the reporters from my newspaper 'El Universo' often don't return after making an article fom his stuff. H-hic!

TGA: I don't know, MeiMei. My house's small. Which of 'em you will bring? China technically is and will be here.

China: No-aru! (logging off)

Russia: Da!

TGA: If you bring Kiku I could think it. The others… are kinda boring. And Korea? NOT IN THIS LIFE!

Russia: Belarus? Don't worry. Comrade Genti (Argentina) told me that it's impossible that she could be here.

Belarus: (from behind of you-know-who and with a knife) Giiiii… (holds him) I got disposed of those idiots that were between us in the entrance, big bro. Now, let's get married-married-married…

Argentina: YAYZ!

Ecuador: HIC! YA-YAYZ!

TGA: NO! Incest Shippers!

China: (logging on) I am back-aru! What did I miss-aru? (looking in the monitor) I don't even want to know what's going here now-aru. (logging off)

Belarus: (threatening) Hetalia!

TGA: That was definitely the worst German Sparkle Party of my short teenager life!

Russia: I agree with you, comrade Toony. That was too close.

TGA: No. What was close was you almost made explode a glass (and the entire house of Ecuador) with a nuclear weapon! AND ONLY BECAUSE THE GLASS HAD AVENA POLACA! (Polish oatmeal in Spanish. That beverage is very popular here, lol)

Ecuador: Toony is wight. I had to explain several things to my boss.

(loud Marukaite chikyuu can be heard from my house)

Poland: You know, that now is like, totally late, no?

Russia: (mad face) What the –bleep- he's doing! KolKolKolKolKol…

TGA: I told him to come and look after the house. (Still MKC can be heard) In the name of all goodness, why you have that video my house's laptop? And it's even China's version that's the loudest of all! (It's true! Always when I see/listen to the Everyone's Ending video, when I reach to China's and Prussia's, I've volume down the thing. I understand Prussia's, but why China…!)

Poland: I was like, very bored. And I'm totally not your servant! Why you leave me here in this place that is totally like, very ugly? And the worst part's that you were going to party that was like, as I heard from Italy, very awesome.

Ecuador: Calm down people, shall we?

TGA: Yeah calm down. Russia, can you read the next letter for our loyal readers, por fa?

Russia: *sighs* Only because you tied that –bleep- of Argentina and my sister Belarus together and latter you send them to the Falkland Islands.

TGA: You're welcome.

Russia: From TheLady262:

"**привет, Papa!**

**Its me, Aurora or otherwise known as Alaska! I just wanted to say hello and ask how you were. I saw you doing the letter thing so I decided to write~**

**With love and Forget-Me-Not's,**

**Alaska"**

Russia: Hi, my milaya daughter! Oh… O_o

Poland: She's your daughter, right?

TGA: Not now. Now she's of America The Badass Hero. (America! YAYZ! You're between my favorites. But my favorite is Russia)

Russia: (recovering from the irony) Hi-hi dear. How are you doing? I'm fine if that's what you are asking. I hope Alfred it's taking care of you.

Poland: That's something that's totally like, impossible, you know. He's like, too far away from her! But I think there's country that is like, really nearby her. That country, that country… What was his name again!

TGA: Canada.

Ecuador: Matthew.

TGA: Wagahai wa Suisu! (I'm slow at writing. I'm listen to that video but the songs go more faster than me)

Ecuador: TOONY!

TGA: Sorry, I like that song. Poland's version! A capella, MAESTRO!

Poland: Tak! Cuz I'm Poland~

TGA: Cuz I'm Poland~

Poland: Aaaah, a splendid world~

TGA: Aaaah, a splendid world~

Poland: That can be seen with a paintbrush~!

TGA: That can be seen with a paintbrush~!

Poland: I have like~

TGA: I have like~

Poland: 400000 surnames~

TGA: 400000 surnames~

Russia: You aren't paying attention! Korukoru

Ecuador: I'm still hewe fow you, Don Wusia.

Russia: KolKolKolKolKol…

Poland: Hetalia!

TGA: I'll give a like to this video.

Russia: I'll give a not like to this video. Korukoru.

Poland: Lithuania's version! It's like, very, very beautiful.

Ecuador: Hi, hi, hi. Poliet!

TGA: Oh shut up you fujoshi. Now it's Austria's version. Very boring. I'll pause this a minute to read the last letter of the day. I left the best for the final. li43101, this one it's yours! Ahem…:

"**Dear TGA, Ecuador, and Russia**

**It's me, fem!Egypt. Call me Nanu, meaning good or beautiful. So you're also doing a letter thing to Russia? Just don't let the anyone crazy get to you. I have a few thing I would like to ask.**

**Russia, would you like to see a picture of a flower that grows in my country? It rather beautiful, though in return I would like to see a sunflower. I haven't been out much since America kept bombarding me with ridiculous questions like "Want to have a burger eating contest?", or "Can you get Iggy to stop bothering me?", or "Can you loon me some money so I can pay back China?" when ever I leave my house (the post office right now though). Also can you tell me how to get America to stop bothering me? That be really helpful.**

**Ecuador, don't listen to anyone who thinks you're a tsundere. Also, I found you on a world map in South America. So how's it like in your home?**

**TGA, my author would like to thank you for leaving a letter, you're the first person to send her a message. She looks foreword to seeing more chapters in the future. Sorry for having this letter so long.**

**Sincerely, Nanu.**

**Ps. No, I'll not "Become one" with you Russia, in case you're wondering, which you probably are"**

Russia: Da, I'll send some of my sunflowers. Did you know that in Ecuador the flowers can develop easily? Which flower you'll show me?

TGA: That's what she said.

Poland: I'll write her a letter too. Now you'll see.

TGA: Yeah, America can be annoying, but I still love him. (Fangirl mode activated) But I love more Russia~! Te amo, mi osito bonito! (deactivates) You can use your staff to repel him. Inside Joke, WOW. ^_^ Oh, and, you're welcome. I'll write this in a 5-to-5 letters format, but you can write in a 1-to-1 letter format, if there isn't too many people how send you letters li, Nanu, and probably Korea. INSIDE JOKE ATTACK!

Ecuador: Thanks Nanu. OMG, I think I died and went to the heaven! My house? *inhales* (talks very, very fast) My neighbows are Pewu(Peru) and Colombia and the Pacific Ocean. I'm mostly a neutwal countwy, but I had a lot of intewnal revolts and fights for the tewitory with Pewu. I lost in the last ones, so I'm very showt now. Despite my pint-size, I'm veeeeeewy popular fow my biodivewsity. Oh I fowgot. A loooong time ago I used to be Spain's colony and latah I was pawt of the Gwan Colombia (Gran Colombia/Great Colombia). I had pwoblems with the money, so now I use (U. S. of) Amewica's money. He's vewy nice to me. When he came hewe, he shawed some of his cultuwe to me. The majow similawity's that we eat hambuwgahs. A LOT. I like 'em. I eat 'em with some yoguwt and yucca bwead. *exhales* x_x

Russia: Comrade Toony, I think she fainted.

TGA: O_O

Poland: Well bye-bye! Hope to see ya later!

Russia: I hope you see again! (He's referring to Poland, don't guys!)

TGA: Send more letters please! Tell 'bout this to many people please, so we can write bout many things. I got e-mail that says: 'Run away from Russia while you can-aru. Yours, You-Will-Never-Know-Aru' Isn't he too obvious?

Russia: Yao-Yao! Oh well, До свидания my dear loyal fans!

TGA: (Press play) (rewind) Oh Chibitalia's version! Isn't he cute? I really have to make a poll of this. Who's cuter, Russia or Italy?

I'm leaving the place… at least now.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry for not updating. I've being investigating for another fic I've on hiatus. Whatever.) (LOL. Something funny happened in that time, you see, my grandpa gave my Christmas gift last week. Do you imagine that? Christmas in February! So I will give it a subtle mention here because… you DO remember who would come in this kind of moments… right?)**

Russia: Hey, comrade Toony! Do you know where Ecuador is?

TGA: She? She went to an audition to be the next S. American country that could appear in Hetalia.

Russia: I wish her good luck, da.

TGA: She'll need it. But where are the letters?

Russia: Dunno. Korukoru.

?: Moi, moi!

TGA: Is that Finland? Is he dressed in a Santa costume? Is that a sled?

Russia: DA!

Finland: Moi, moi! Here are the letters, Russia! *tossing at Russia* Oh, and your grandfather sent you this, Toon-Girl-Abby! *tossing to me*

TGA: Christmas in February! I must be dreaming! If you can Finland, give my thanks to my grandpa!

Finland: joo!

Russia: Da, the letters! I'll read the first one. This one is from comrade Antonia Ivanevna Braginski:

"**Alexander: Hello, comrade Ecuador, comrade TGA and Papa Russia!**

**Antonia: I'm Siberia, Alekandr is European Russia, and Riley is Riley. Questions?**

**Riley: Don't mind her. She is just annoyed that I took her vodka/coffee. **

**Alexander: How is everyone? Want some vodka?**

**Riley: Or coffee?**

**Antonia: I have some reindeer meat?**

**Alexander and Riley: O.O You eat reindeer? **

**Antonia: *eats reindeer meat* Da. You can use my ending phrase, I'm happy that you like it.**

**Riley: We're hiding inside Antonia's house. There're old men in Speedos in her lake.**

**Alexander: And we have nothing else to say.**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers,**

**Antonia, Alexander, and Riley"**

Russia: Questions you said? Mmm… da, I've one. If you're Antonia and Siberia at the same time, does that means that Antonia's your human name?

TGA: Eso creo? I think you can send the vodka for Russia, the coffee for the now-absent Ecuador and if you can, white coffee for me.

Finland: You eat reindeers! Voi Luoja! Stay away from my reindeers!

TGA: Thanks, Toña. I really didn't know how to contact you. I'm bored now. Finland, before you go can you sing your Hata futte Parade for Russia's readers, pleeease?

Finland: kyllä! Delivering presents, it's a Moi Moi Parade!

Towards the enchanting world, Tervetuloa…

Russia: This ain't fair! I invented Santa Claus, da! He just claim he did because I decided to give him the place where it's presumed Santa Claus lives when he became independent! KolKolKolkolKol…

TGA: Don't such an envious person, my cutie bear!

Finland: Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world

Along with Hanatamago, I'm in the best condition!

The Snowy Lake Nordic Cross. I am carrying dreams on my sled, Hetalia

Finland: Hetalia!

TGA: I love songs! Everyone's Ending is the best video! China's version… Why do Chu-Chu screams while singing? I don't get it. *volumes down* I understand America and Prussia, but why you…

Russia: Don't do that! (creepy aura appears) Korukoru. I love that song!

Ecuador I wetuwned! What did I miss?

TGA: Santa Claus coming to town… literally.

Russia: Can you read the letter, comrades? I want to listen to this video, da!

TGA: …Si.

Ecuador: An Atama Ga Kuru Teru's letter!

TGA: Hey Yuki whassup?

Ecuador: (glares to me) Well…:

"**You can haz China. *tosses him along with the letter* Also, here's some vodka, mein freund Ivan! *letter is attached with a pack of vodka bottles***

**Uuuurgh. I'm booooored. Prussia left for a bit to hang with France and Spain. Which means I get to hack into his laptop to send this :D**

**ALSO. SHORT LETTER. For I just saw something on mein liebe's desktop that - OH MEIN GOTT.**

**...**

**I gotta go.**

**GILBERT I AM KICKING YOUR ASS AFTER THIS"**

China:

~! TTMTT

TGA: As I said, whassup mi amiga? Oh! Whassup Chu-Chu?

Russia: Yao-Yao! (Creepy aura appears. Again) I miss you!

Ecuador: Nice to see ya again in this side of the pool!

China: (fetal form) (rocking back and forward)

Russia: China?

Ecuador: What happened to him?

TGA: 'Aiyah, letters to China!' That happened.

Russia: That rabid Fangirl! What did she do to you, Yao-Yao?

Ecuador: I think I'll buy something from Mayflowah. That should welax him.

TGA: 'Kay. Just don't put it nearby me. I hate Chinese food.

China: MY FOOD IS GREAT! ARU! DON'T WANNA SOUND LIKE FRANCIS BUT AT LEAST IT'S HEALTHY! ARU!

Ecuador: O_O

Russia: O_o

TGA: Weren't you in…? Oh, whatever. Mmm… Yuki, what happened to Prussia? What did he do to you? WHAT DID YOU SEE IN HIS COMPUTER!

Russia: Well done. He deserves that and more for being a f***ing idiot.

Ecuador: Don Wusia, you'we no allowed to cuss hewe.

Russia: VODKAAAAA~!

China: Hetalia?

Ecuador: …So Finland came hewe and I couldn't see it? I WANTED TO SEE SANTA!

TGA: Calm down girl.

Russia: Da, it wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

China: Hey, we still have 3 letters left-aru. Let's read them-aru.

TGA: Hey! Chu-Chu, how do you know how many are left if you just came recently?

China: I learn some great things in 5000 years of life-aru. One of them is called counting-aru.

Ecuador: We awen't idiots, China.

Russia: Who'll read the next letter, comrade Toony?

TGA: I'll do it. Later China reads and after that, Russia finishes this thing reading. Did you ALL understand?

Russia: Da.

Ecuador: Si!

China: 是啊！

TGA: Hey Russia! Here's your loyal fan! From Moonlightpheonix-xX:

"**Dear Russia,**

**Sorry I offended you... TT_TT**

**You're not THAT scary, it's just I was watching a few tributes to you and the pictures they showed... O_O I will never be able to unsee that RoChu pic... I HATE YAOI!**

**YES! I WILL BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA! YES! MWAHAHAHA!**

**QUEENSRYCHE!**

**...Sorry...**

**Prussia's an ass ain't he?**

**PFFFT! SOMEONE REMEMBERED CANADA! YAAAAY!**

**Anyway, your awesomer than Prussia!**

**Your faithful follower and fan, Pheonix."**

Russia: Comrade Moony! Da, I think I'll forgive you because you're my 'faithful follower and fan' (hides faucet pipe in his back) Japan just paints me that way to brag his victory in Russo-Japanese War, da.

TGA: Do you mind we call you Moony? Your name's very long and I'd have to copy-paste a lot of times.

China: *cough* *cough* *Lazy as Yuki-aru* *cough* *cough*

TGA: (glaring China) Well Moony, I hate yaoi too. It's just that Ecuador knows it and likes to make fun of it.

Ecuador: Who's so idiot to see Chibitalia if that pewson knows it's a yaoi?

Russia: Da! I'm sooo~ awesome I don't have to say it all the time. That Prussia has problems of self-esteem, that's all.

TGA: I agree with both!

China: (face meets palm)

Ecuador: How someone can forget Matty? He's HUMONGOUS!

TGA: First Place in Humongousness: RUSSIAAA~! Second Place in Humongousness: CANADAAA~!

Russia: (bowing) Спасибо, thanks, thanks! I don't deserve it, I don't it.

China: Does he know we're talking 'bout Canada-aru?

TGA: No, let him be. In fact, I think he DOES know Canada exist. It's just that he's too proud of being the biggest country in the world to recognize him. See extra episode 3, 'Previously in Hetalia' and this picture: .

Does this remind you of something?

Ecuador: We'we seeing Totally Spies now. Matty really shows he can make funny animes! Not like China.

China: Hey! I can make good animes, it's just that I don't want to-aru. And technically, that anime's France's. Makes sense when you see that the protagonists are girls.

TGA: Yeah right. And Iggy's food's delicious.

China: (glaring me)

TGA: OK, let me check on the internet. No, you aren't mentioned. Here just say things about Korea.

Ecuador: (laughs)

China: TT-TT

Russia: Yao! KolKolKolKolKol…

TGA: Oh Ivan, Yao! Can't you accept a prank? I'll finish this with the perfect ending!

Russia: Which one?

TGA: ANIKI DAZE~!

China: TT_TT

Russia: Hetalia!

TGA: Well! Let's finish this!

China: 2 letters left-aru! 2!

Russia: I forgot to tell comrade Moony I was happy she wanted to become one with me!

Ecuador: Well, well, now you did it!

Russia: (takes out-of-blue a list of people. A HUGE one) One person wants to become one with me: Da. (checks) Approx. 140000000 people left…

Ecuador: What the…?

China: … O_O

Russia: Mmm?

TGA: WHERE THAT LIST CAME FROM!

Both China & Ecuador: I wanna know too. (aru)

Russia: Oh, you mean THIS list. I already told you I invented Santa Claus, da.

Ecuador: O_O

TGA: O_O

China: (face meets palm) …OK-aru. A lil' sister wrote this-aru! And when I mean lil' sister, I mean MeiMeiaru8! She says:

"**Ni hao! **

**Yeah! I got Japan and Hong Kong aru! Oh, China..open up your door aru, we're waiting for you, aru!**

**DOn't worry, I'm going t ocome over sanyway or hack into China's computer to talk to u guys. **

**Ecuador, I forgot to give you this but now, HERES YOUR PANDA AND FOOD I MADE FOR YOU ARU! DONT LET ANYONE HAVE IT!**

**Hong KOng says for China to get a life and man up and go see russia. Or he'll put fireworks in your house..**

**Too late,aru**

***kicks down dooor and drags Japan and Hong Kong in* IM HERE!**

**Japan: Where's my sarted sarom?**

**Me: Ummm..not here, aru? (I promised him salted salmon if he came) **

**Well, RUSSIA! HOW CAN YOU MIX ME AND CHINA UP, ARU? HOW? **

**Xiexie *bows***

**From MeiMei" **

TGA: Hello! As I told you before my house is very small. The ones who want to continue this from now on in the Hilton Colon Hotel raise your hand!

Russia: (raising a hand) DA!

Ecuador: (raising a hand) SI!

China: (raising a hand) Just because I want to Japan and Hong Kong to stay-aru. I want some sanity-aru.

Japan: Ohaiyo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa/whatever the hour you honorable hito-bito are reading this-desu. Nice to see you-arimasu.

Hong Kong: …Yes. Maybe. :[

China: Finally-aru.

TGA: A Hotel is better than a small house as mine. But I miss my dear kitties.

Japan: You own nekos-ka? Watashi-tachi must return right now-desu.

Ecuador: They awen't the gweatest thing. Half-bweeds, a fat one, one skinny and, 2 noisy kitties. The only one cute is the tabby.

TGA: HEY! I resent on that commentary! Artemisa isn't fat, she's just… 'Russia' And Venus isn't skinny. She has a super model complex, that's all.

Russia: I'm not fat either. I'm just 'big-boned'

Japan: Your kitties are named after the Greco-Roman gods-desuka? You remind me of Heracles-san desu. Awww~ :3

Russia: I'll bring them in the next installment, da. So everybody can be happy.

China: You really have tons of cats-aru. You really are like Greece-aru! (reads the letters again) I'll pretend I didn't read that part-aru. (keeps reading) HEY! IT'S TRUE, IVAN! HOW DO YOU MIX THE LITTLE SISTER AND ME UP-ARU?

Hong Kong: …Aniki… …You really resemble a girl… Maybe. :[

China: TTMTT NO! ARU! I. DO. NOT. LOOK. LIKE. A. FREAKING. GIRL. ARU.

TGA: Ecuador, keep that Chinese food far, far away from me. I hate it.

Ecuador: Thanks! PANDAAAAA~!

China: Hey! That's my catchphrase! Don't be such a Korea!

TGA: :p

Japan: Hetalia!

TGA: Gomen nasai, Nihon. But I cannot keep you here too much. But you can stay in the next installment.

Japan: Not a Problem arimasen, Toon-Girl-Abby-san. Anyways, I wanted to see Greece-san arimasu.

Ecuador: Japan, now that you'we hewe… Will I appeaw in Hetalia?

Japan: The chances are high for you, Ecuador-chan.

Russia: Da right. 'Don't call us, we will call you'

TGA: Yeah, Nihon! If you want to say no, just say it. If you can, read this, Russia's loyal fans: /Main/JapanesePoliteness Make that of what you will. Specially while looking at the picture.

Hong Kong: …Yes… Maybe. :[

China: I didn't think I'd say this but, THEY ARE RIGHT-ARU! Be more simplified-aru.

Russia: Let's finish this! As a custom or coincidence maybe, the last letter is from comrade li43101:

"**Dear TGA, Ecuador, and Russia**

**It's Nanu again. Just thought I let you know that the next chapter of my letter thing is up. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Russia, I'll send you a Lotus(water lily) along with this letter. No I didn't know that in Ecuador the flowers develop easily. Thank you for letting me know that. Also thank you for sending the sunflowers.**

**Poland, I hope to see your letter soon.**

**TGA: Thank you for the inside joke. I could just threaten to ha-di(a Egyptian spell meaning destroy) him if he asks me again. Also no, Korea is not here. The new chapter explains that. (My author is telling me not to be so cruel to Korea and someone else, oh well) In fact I'm almost want to go to America's place because of the new OC, Carol.**

**Carol: HI TGA, POLAND, ECUADOR, AND RUSSIA! THANK YOU FOR THE BURGERS ECUADOR.**

**As you can see, Carol can be a perfect relative to Atama GA Kuru Teru,a.k.a. Yuki.**

**Ecuador, would you mind sending some hamburgers for Carol. She loves America for some unknown reason and like him also like's to eat burgers. Also thank you for telling me about your home.**

**Also my answer is still no to becoming one with you Russia. Carol's not that annoying. Also my author would like to send you burgers to Ecuador, and trust me it was very hard to keep it away from Carol. For Russia from me is obviously the Lotus. To TGA, my author got you a Belarus-detector, in case she comes back. Hope it works. Lastly Poland, my author got you a designers book that you would most likely love,**

**Sincerely, Nanu." **

Russia: It's so cute, da! I'll put in a vase now. Спасибо! I can borrow you comrades my faucet pipe if he reaches the limit…

TGA: Thanks for the Belarus-detector! Maybe now I'll have some peace while doing this! She came yesterday too…

Ecuador: (eating burgers) Thnks. I'll snd sm f m bwgws t Crl too!

China: You'll become fat as… (looking to Russia and thinking) …America.

Japan: She's saying she'll give Carol-san some Ecuadorian burgers too, just in case you didn't understand-arimasu (in thoughts) So rude-desu…

Ecuador: (talking without burgers) My house's gweat place fow the holidays. I have of all a small bit. Sea and Sun, mountains and snow, a wain fowest and some cute islands that you maybe know from Geogwaphy class with an English name. Stupid Brit and his mania of changing the name of the Islands. Don't cwy fow me, Awgentina.

TGA: The one who guess what she means with that I'll write a chapter of whatever you want in my other fanfic United States of Hetamerica. Just send your idea in the letter. But not yaois please.

Russia: Nyet, Poland isn't here, comrade li, comrade Nanu and comrade Carol. But guessing from the big grin he had the last world conference, he SENT the letter and he LOVED the designers' book. I also saw him talking with France about dresses too.

Japan: Well it's time to finish. I hope to see you in the next installment, honorable hito-bito.

Hong Kong: …See ya later… maybe. :[

Russia: I was about to say that, Japan! Of course, without your 'politeness' Don't forget Pearl Harbor!

Ecuador: Hey! Only America is allowed to say that! Hasta la vista, baby!

China: Goodbye-aru!

TGA: Bye-Bye! Don't forget to tell to all your friends that love Hetalia about this!

I'm leaving the place at least now.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry for not updating in a loooooong time. Blahblahblah. I was in a vacation in the beach and researching and writing the character profile for my other story United States of Hetamerica. Check out the first chapter and tell me what you think of it in a review! Lame publicity is lame. Now to what you want)**

**Disclaimer: I really have to do this? If I'd own Hetalia, I wouldn't be writing the aforementioned story. Also, Carol is li43101's OC, from ****Letters to Fem!Egypt!**** Just saying, if you want to check it out…**

TGA: …Because Mother Russia makes you feel sick… literally.

China: Aiyah, where did you go-aru? People were waiting this update-aru!

Japan: MeiMei told me to come here when you would update-desu. Weeks ago-arimasu.

Hong Kong: …They're right… maybe. :I

TGA: Calm down people! Aaaah! I'm still dizzy! It's because my sister, Ecuador, Russia and me decided to go to the beach so Russia could, I don't know, enjoy the country.

Russia: I liked the beach, da! But I felt a little dizzy too comrade Toony.

Ecuador: All of us wewe, Don Wussia. Toony and I wewe embawassed in the bus twip. Thewe was this Amewican movie and Wussia was in a cheewleadah-mode of some kind shouting out loud 'Fareof! Fareof!' The villain's name! –bleep- (Bonus Points to whoever knows the name of the movie we're referencing)

TGA: To the point! Japan, can you make us the honors please?

Japan: O-oh, you mean me, Toony-chan ka? Ha-hai, it'll would be a honor-desu. A letter from li43101-arimasu.

Russia: (mad) Korukoru!

Japan: (stares) Well:

"**Dear TGA, Ecuador,Russia, China, Japan, and Hong Kong,**

**Wow, that's a lot. It's Nanu again. Glad you like the Lotus I sent Russia. Here's some vodka Carol got mistakenly instead of Pepsi.**

**Carol: I'm still not happy about that :(**

**Anyways, Ecuador, glad you liked the burgers. Carol will he happy *Carol: YES I WILL* to get some Ecuadorian burgers.**

**Japan, thank you for the translation. I honestly could only make out a few words.**

**Carol: *chuckles* Don't worry China-kun, I'll not become as fat as America because he isn't fat.**

**Forgive Carol, she recently watched an abridged series of an anime on YouTube. TGA, glad you liked the Belarus-detector. I actually have a back-up in case she came by and broke that one. I honestly don't need the thing since she doesn't come around, thankfully. She scares the *censored* out of me.**

**Carol: Me too, and- HEY, ONLY AMERICA CAN SAY ANYTHING ABOUT PEARL HARBOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU-*Li covers her mouth***

**Li: Please excuse Carol, she just went into sugar rush mode after drinking to much soda watching Paint It: White! Also would you like me to send you pictures of my grey and black cats? Their names are Katara (so my older sister named her after a Avatar character when she was younger, so sue me) and Johnny. We had other cats as well, but they either died, or disappeared (like the cat we had before Johnny, Gorden) whenever we let them outside.**

**Sincerely, Nanu,Carol, and Li.**

**Ps. See you later, about to have pizza.**

**Carol: YEAH, PIZZA!"**

TGA: They're staying only for now. Japan even got a job to do! Letters under the Sakura Tree I think it's the name. Another lame publicity but MeiMei is my fanfiction friend and she's worth of it.

Russia: I was America's ally in the WW2, you know comrade Carol. I don't hate him, but it's annoying that he believes I'm a commie. Боже мой! I'm a socialist; get that in your freakin' heads, americans!

Japan: Kitties! Aaaaw! :3 Send me a photo too onegaishimasu. But not here since I'm not staying here.

China: Me too, me too-aru! You can send them here in my case-aru!

Hong Kong: …I think… that I'll miss you all… maybe. :I

Ecuador: You'we not alone. Toony named hew cats Maya because hah eyes wesemble the pwotagonist of a soap opewa, Venus and Awtemisa as the Gweco-Woman Godesses, Missy as a short of Awtemisa Juniow and I don't remembah the fweudian excuse of Mikah!

TGA: My sister named her. Thanks again for the detector. (whispering) But I'm going bring her and Ukraine in one installment but I don't know when. Oh! I'll write you a letter when I finish this… someday.

Russia: VODKAAAAA! Спасибо большое!

Japan: Hetalia!

TGA: I'm so happy I could come back! I seriously have problems writing this thing. I wonder what would happen when I come to the high school back.

Russia: Not a problem! Nyet-Nyet!

Japan: I was having fun with this kawaii neko-ita! Awww~!

Ecuador: I love when Japan is playing with cats.

Hong Kong: …Yeah… maybe. :I

TGA: SAILING MY SEA! YEAH NEVER SAY DIE GOTTA GO! GO~!

China: Excuse Toony-aru. She didn't came in 2 days since answering li and Nanu's letter and she's lacking random ideas-aru. Oh, she's a great fan of Yugioh GX-aru.

TGA: LEAP ON! LEAP ON! SORA WO MIRO! UMI WO MIRO! Yikes, the fast part… Arigatou Nihon-san for superspeshulawesome animes! And Hetalia!

Japan: Oh, mmm… You're welcome?

Russia: THIS FIC IS FOR ME! Heck, nobody's paying attention to me. I'll read the next letter. My dear Siberia AKA Antonia Ivanevna Braginski wrote this! Hi dear comrade! She says:

"**Privyet~**

**Antonia: Da. My human name is Antonia Braginski.**

**Riley: Okay that all is attached to the letter. Anything else?**

**Antonia: Da, I do. Do you have a problem with that?**

**Riley: You are welcome.**

**Antonia: Want a free Mongolia? Act now and I will include a horse, completely free! Warnings: Will scare Russia and China.**

**With love, vodka, and sunflowers,**

**Antonia and Riley"**

TGA: It's good to know it! ASA NI NATTARA MUKAE NI YUKU YO… KIMI WO! I dedicate this part of the song to all the people who miss someone and want to have wings out-of-blue and see them.

China: Stop listening to anime songs and reading Candy Candy fansites-aru!

Russia: (reading the Mongolia part) Remove the 'dear'. Where's my faucet pipe when I need it?

China: Japan-aru! Please save me from Mongolia-aru!

Japan: Sumimasen Chugoku. I am busy mmm… with… mmm…

Ecuador: Playing with cats.

Japan: Ha-hai, that.

Hong Kong: …Coward… maybe. :I

TGA: ZUTTO KOKO NI IRU KARA TADA! BOKU WA KOKO NI IRU KARA! I'll protect you! I have my Belarus-detector, the Prussia-antivirus and the anti-Korea armors. I'll find something to protect you!

Ecuador: COFFEEEEEEEE! YAYZ!

TGA: WASURENAI YO HAJIMETE NO YUME! OITSUZUKETE KEEP HOLDING ON! Sorry, but my Pals will take the white coffee because I had a bad experience in my trip with this. Maybe my sister will drink it. (giggles) Sorry, my own inside joke of that moment.

Russia: VODKAAAAA! I forgive you my dear Siberia!

China: Why nobody gives me something-aru? Even Ecuador had something!

Hong Kong: …Don't complain… Aniki… you got a lot of… Shinatty-chans… in the other fic… maybe. :I

Japan: Nice to meet you Antonia-san!

TGA: CATCHPHRASES!

Russia: What?

TGA: Japan's leaving, so I'm doing some random things to make it easier to deal with it.

Ecuador: Such an otaku!

Russia: Da, da, OK comrade Toony. VODKAAAAA! (to the readers) Will you become one with Mother Russia, da?

China: Aiyah! Don't forget this one-aru! PANDAAAAA!

Japan: I'll try my best. Until next time. I'll think about it. All of my answers are "no".

Hong Kong: …Yeah… maybe. :]

Ecuador: CON AMOR Y CHICHA!

TGA: AT LEAST NOW!

China: Hetalia!

Russia: KolKolKolKolKol… Why this is taking years to update, comrade Toony?

TGA: Lo siento mucho… it's this freakin' country weather! It's harmful for computers… I'm sweating now! I got sick too!

Ecuador: I hate my weathah! I'd switch places with Don Wussia in a bweath!

Japan: I don't see naze you shoujo are complaining…

Hong Kong: …True… true… maybe. :I

China: Aiyah! I had been living here in a while and I must tell you… THE FREAKIN' WEATHER HERE IS WORST THAN GENERAL WINTER! ARU!

Russia: NYET, IT ISN'T YAO-YAO!

China: 是, IT IS! ARU!

TGA: I'll read the next letter. From the formidable Russia otaku, Moonlightpheonix-xX! Hey, Russia! It's your fan! She says:

"**Dear Russia,**

**Wow, 140000 left... That's a lot...**

**T_T At school I said you were awesome, everyone looked at me weirdly... Not many people like Russia these days... *cries forever* And they keep saying you're communist when you're socialist! PEOPLE GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!**

**Yes, you can call me Moony.**

**Such a cute name. :)**

**What did Atama-san see? 0_O**

**Prussia, i'm gonna' kick your $$ after this!**

**Anyway, how are things in the USSR, Comrade Russia?**

**BTW, I got an idea for recruting the Italian twins (N. Italy, S. Italy/Romano) that might work.**

**Instead of saying 'Become one with Mother Russia, Da?' say 'Become one with Mother Pasta, Da?'.**

**It might work, might not. Worth a shot, anyway.**

**So... that's it for now.**

**Your faithful follower and fan, Comrade Pheonix- er I guess it's Moony, now ain't it? :) Hehe..."**

Russia: Da, I already told you… I invented Santa Claus! I have the names of all the people in the world, da. My people don't allow me to celebrate it! KolKolKolKolKol…

TGA: I'm gonna explain you because Russia doesn't… a long time ago, there was a time when Ottoman Empire!Turkey and ChibiGreece lived together… there, an old man had to marry one of his daughters so they won't have to succumb to poverty… then, they found money in their house… it kept happening so often that the old man wanted to thank the one who give him the money… it turned out to be a man called Nicolas… he was helping the paupers, following the advice of the bible of 'Only secretly giving'… Nicolas was turned into a Saint… 'Saint Nicolas' or in Spanish, 'San Nicolas' Remember when Chibitalia beat up Ottoman Empire!Turkey, right? Chibitalia kept the body of Saint Nicolas afterwards… some time later, _Russia found it_. Saint Nicolas was a Turkish/Greek saint; but then, Russia found it in Italy, so he made Saint Nicolas a well-known Saint of Italy around Europe… It was time only until Holland made famous Saint Nicolas in USA as Santa Claus. Russia always likes to remind that, if it weren't for, him Santa Claus wouldn't be known… Funny Fact: Did you see episode 31 of Hetalia when Russia is telling to the Axis friends *cough* *Italy* *cough* about his version of Christmas… right?

Ecuador: We like to cutesy nickname ouh weadahs… so, gracias!

China: Aiyah! I hoped to not be in that list-aru!

Japan: I daikirai (hate) you Roshia… I don't even know why in Hagaren, Arakawa-san depicted Roshia twice!

Hong Kong: …You mean… Full Metal Alchemist… right…? :I

Japan: Hai!

Russia: I'm with you comrade Moony! It's that idiot of America who likes depict me in that way! I found my faucet pipe… now America will see…

TGA: Me too! Well… not too much with America, but Russia's gotten a point!

China: (facepalm)

Japan: (headesks)

Russia: Mother Pasta? ARE YOU INSANE, COMRADE MOONY?

All: (rolling eyes and thinking 'so ironic')

TGA: Dunno… It's quite difficult to (breaking the fifth wall) roleplay Italies to write 'bout 'em. If you send me, I could think it. But people, please, only one cameo for installment. Remember who's this letter fanfic belong.

Russia: Da!

Japan: Nice to meet you, Moonlightpheonix-xX -san.

Ecuador: Stop doing that!

TGA: I wonder too, what did Yuki see in Pru's computer that she's now like the train of Harry Potter?

Russia: Hetalia!

China: Let's finish-aru! Let's finish-aru!

Russia: We've 2 letters left Yao-Yao. But we're almost finishing, da.

TGA: Let's do this! I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was! To catch 'em all it's my real test, to train 'em it's my cause!

China: TT-TT I hate Pokémon references…

Japan: Well, let's read the tegamis!

Hong Kong: …Yeah… maybe. :I

Ecuador: I'll read it. It's from (putting some tape in my mouth) Atama ga Kuru Teru. Yuki says here:

"***is fuming* FECKING PRUSSIA DOWNLOADED ALL OF DOCTOR WHO AND MY LITTLE PONY FOR FREE AND HE NEVER TOLD ME.**

***forever alone***

**Sniff...y u no tell mehz?**

**Also...I just love typing up responses during school~ Blargh. Biology.**

**Yeah...that's al I've got to say. I should go work on my protista worksheet now.**

**OH OH OH I GOT ONE LAST THING.**

**"Burn the witch!"**

**..teehee. X'D"**

TGA: Yeah! Burn the witch!

Russia: Da, I'll help you, Comrade Yuki!

Japan: (facepalm)

China: Aiyah, Yuki-aru! You're still very inmature-aru! Behave more like your age!

Hong Kong: … :I

Ecuador: I'm with China. That's very childish!

TGA: Attend to classes, Yuki! I passed Biology 'raspando' Google it.

Prussia: Hetalia!

TGA: OK, almost! To finish, let's sing a song!

China: You crazy woman-aru! Even Mulan wasn't THIS crazy-aru!

TGA: Oh, por favor. Japan's leaving.

Russia Da, let's do it.

Japan: Which song will we sing, Toony-chan?

TGA: (whispering to all)

Japan: Oh! Mana-mana!

TGA: Turu-ruru!

Hong Kong: Mana-mana! :I

TGA: Tururu-ru!

Russia: Mana-mana-mana-mana-mana-mana-mana-mana-mana! Mana-mana!

TGA: Turu-ruru!

China & Ecuador: Mana-mana!

TGA: Turu-ruru!

The readers: Mana-mana!

TGA: Turu-ruru-ruru-ruru-ruru-rururururu!

China: Aiyah! I won't do that again! OK, the next letter's from…THE LITTLE SISTER! ARU! AKA MEIMEI! ARU! 8! ARU!

Japan: (facepalm)

Hong Kong: …I think… you mean… MeiMeiaru8… maybe? :I

China: Mmm… yeah! The little sister says:

"**ni hao ! *takes back japan***

**m goin to write a fanfic about writing letters to japan called ****letters under the sakura tree.**

**Don't know when im going to post it!**

**Xiexie"**

China: Aiyah! Japan! Aru! Hong Kong! Aru!

Russia: I prefer it that way, da!

Ecuador: How can you be so cwuel, Don Wussia?

Russia: They were beginning to steal my spotlight, comrade Ecuador.

TGA: I think I'll miss 'em too! Oh, Meimei, I already sent you 2 letters!

Russia: We're finishing. A thing that can be good or bad.

Ecuador: It's true!

China: I think I'll go back to America's home to check out Yuki… only god knows what could happen when Prussia returns-aru!

Russia: Удачи!

Ecuador: Buena Suerte!

TGA: Well, 2 last things before we go:

If you want me to bring a new country to be with Russia & Co., please send it in your letter. Only 1 per installment to tease with Russia, please. It's funny when we make that kind of things, but I find it quite difficult to 'roleplay to write about it', and this thing at the end it's about Russia, remember?

Talk about this fanfic to other people, please. I always wondered why I only have 5 reviewers and they're all woman. Not that I don't like your letters, but it becomes really to just see the same people. In the other hand, thanks for writing to us.

Ecuador: Adios!

China: 再見！

Russia: До свидания!

TGA: Hope to see ya later!

I'm leaving the place at least now.


End file.
